survivalremixfandomcom-20200214-history
Recipies
Tools (Miscellaneous) Hemp: Small Leaves x2 Rope: Hemp / String x2 / Stalk String: Flax x2 / Rope Handle: Medium Handle / Small Stick x2 Medium Handle: Large Handle / Small Stick x3 Large Handle: Small Bush Stump x2 / Small Stick x4 Cut Stone: Small Rock x2 Harvesting Milking Pail: Small Bush Stump + Rope Axe or Pickaxe: Anvil + Handle + Ore Fishing Crude Rod: Handle + String Long Rod: Medium Handle + String Net: String x3 Tackle Net: Refined Steel + String x3 Fishfinder: Medium Handle + Refined Steel + String Water Holders Bucket: Small Bush Stump + Rope Clay Bowl: Wet clay x2 Iron Bucket: Anvil+ Refined Iron +Rope Steel Bucket: Anvil + Refined Steel + Rope Heavenly Bucket: Anvil + Gold + Rope Light Sources & Filters Crude Oil Filter: Small Bush Stump + Hemp + Rope Oil Filter: Small Bush Stump + Hemp + Hemp + Rope Torch: Handle + Burning Metal Fire Starters Flint: Cut Stone x2 Firemaking Bow: Handle + Rope Flint and Steel: Cut stone + Refined Steel Weapons Melee Club: Handle (Medium, Large) Knife: (Anvil) + Ore + String Sword: Anvil + Ore x2 Spear: (Anvil) + Medium Handle + Ore Ranged (Note: To put arrows in bow or cut stone in slingshot use tool on ammo) Arrow: Small Stick + Cut Stone Crude Bow: Handle + String x2 Long Bow: Medium Handle + String x2 Armor Bento Hide: "Process" Bento Leather Leather Armor: Bento Hide Metal Armor: Anvil + Leather Armor + Ore Explosives Charcoal: Coal x2 Gunpowder: Sulpher + Charcoal + Charcoal Vehicles (Precursors) Hull: Small Tree Stump x2 Large Hull: Hull x2 Sail: Hemp x2 Plank: Small Tree Stump "drop in lumbermill" Seat: Small Bush Stump Boats Raft: Hull Large Raft: Large Hull Sail Boat: Hull, Small Tree Stump, Sail Large Sail Boat: Large Hull + Large Tree Stump + Sail x2 Land Cart: Plank x4 + Wooden Seat Catapult: Plank x4 + Small Tree Stump + Wooden Seat Food (Miscellaneous) Small/Large Compost: "Process" Small/Large Leafs Glass Cup: Glass + Glass Wheat Bundle: Wheat x2 Mill: Wall x2 + Large Leaf Flour: "Drop in Mill" Wheat Bundle Dough: Wet flour with a water holder. (click it) Farming How to plant things: "Process" Small/Large Compost + Seed / Fruit Cooking Uncooked Bread: Dough Berry Pie: Dough + Berry x2 Apple Pie: Dough + Apple x2 Berry Juice: Berry x3 Apple Juice: Apple x3 Buildings (Materials) Boulder: Small Stone x2 Stone Wall: Boulder x2 Thatching: Wheat x2 Wall: Large Tree Stump / Small Tree Stump x2 / Plank x 2 Plank: Small/ Large Tree Stump "drop in lumbermill" Crafting Lumbermill: Wall x3 + Large Leaf Forge: Stone Wall x2 + Refined Iron x2 + Thatching Shelter Hut: Stone Wall x2 + Thatching or Wall x2 + Large Leaves Longhouse: Wall x4 + Large Leaves x2 Medieval House: Stone Wall x3 + Plank x2 + Thatching Food Well: Stone Wall x2 + Thatching Cooking Mill / Granary: Wall x2 + Large Leaf Category:Infrastructure